leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
瑞兹/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = (Active): Ryze throws a charge of pure energy at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage, plus additional damage equal to 6.5% of Ryze's maximum mana. *'Cost:' 70 mana *'Cooldown:' 3.5 seconds *'Range:' 650 *'Projectile speed:' 1400 *'Cast time:' 0.25 seconds |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Overload passively grants Ryze up to 10% cooldown reduction. When activated, Overload is a targeted ability that hurls a charge at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. |secondname = Rune Prison |secondinfo = (Active): Ryze snares an enemy unit, preventing movement. Upon casting, this spell also deals magic damage plus additional damage equal to 4.5% of Ryze's maximum mana. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range:' 625 *'Cast time:' 0.25 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Rune Prison is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit and snares it. |thirdname = Spell Flux |thirdinfo = (Active): Ryze unleashes a bouncing orb of magical power which bounces to enemy units or himself, up to 5 times (for total of 6 hits). Each bounce deals magic damage and reduces the target's magic resistance for 5 seconds. If the orb bounces to Ryze himself, it will not decrease his magic resistance or deal damage. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range:' 675 *'Bounce Diameter:' 400 *'Cast time:' 0.25 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Spell Flux is a targeted chain area of effect ability that fires an electric orb at a the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact and reducing its magic resistance. The projectile will bounce up to 5 times between enemy units, dealing the same damage and magic resistance reduction to all enemy units hit. *Spell Flux can bounce to targets in the Fog of War. *Spell Flux magic resist reduction does not stack with itself. *Spell Flux can bounce back to Ryze, dealing no damage. *Spell Flux will stop bouncing if it pops a spell shield. *There's a known bug that happens if Spell Flux is casted when an enemy is using a dashing skill on Ryze , such as or , the projectile will bounce infinitely between the target and its new location, on Ryze. This infinite bounce will most likely instant kill the target. |ultiname = Desperate Power |ultiinfo = (Active): Ryze becomes supercharged, gaining spell vamp, movement speed, and causing his spells to deal 50% AoE damage. *'No cost' *'AoE radius:' 200 *'Cast time:' Instant |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Desperate Power is a self-target ability that buffs Ryze for a short duration. This buff grants him bonus movement speed, spell vamp, and causes all of his champion abilities to deal 50% of their damage in a radius around their targets as bonus magic damage. *Desperate Power has no cast time and does not interrupt Ryze's previous orders. *AoE damage is not dealt to the target of a spell. *If Desperate Power is cast while Overload or Spell Flux is in flight, the spell will still gain the active spell vamp and AoE damage upon reaching its target. }} Category:英雄技能数据